


Toddler with Crayon and Baby Brother

by GabWhiteDevil



Series: Domestic Parents Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Max lightwood-bane - Freeform, Parents, Rafael lightwood-bane - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec was home alone with his 2 years-old, Rafael and 4 month-old, baby Max. Rafael made chaos, Alec got angry, Max was bawling and Magnus saved the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toddler with Crayon and Baby Brother

The two years old boy sat on the floor, running his red crayon on the paper, he sang a song incoherently, while his eyes focus on the paper, Alec was in kitchen, making some lunch, Magnus was out, he had case to be solved. The morning was a complete chaos, Alec rocking baby Max to calm the cries, while Raphael clung around his leg, and telling him to move and Magnus who insisted he didn’t want to go anywhere but stay at home so Alec had to dragged him out to finish the work.

Now, the house was calm, Max still sleeping, Raphael still busy with his ‘masterpiece’, so he could making lunch for the kids in peace, but not for long, Max started crying. “Daddy! Buburry cry!” Rafael spoke as he stood up, completely abandoning his ‘painting’. “Yes, Rafe. Daddy is going to calm Blueberry.” Alec said as he turn the stove off and rushed to the bedroom, followed by Rafael.

The baby cried hard, “Buburry, no cry..” Rafael said as if his brother understand what he means, Alec picked him up, checked the diaper. None. “Rafe, could you please watch Max for a minute? Daddy wants to make some milk for him” Rafael looked up at  Alec and nodded eagerly, “Aye aye! I watch Buburry.”

“thanks, Rafe. You are the best” Alec smiled and ruffled his hair before ran to the kitchen, Rafael patted Max little arm, “Buburry, no cry.. Daddy make milk.. wait.. no be sad..” but Max didn’t seem to calm a little bit, it worried Rafael. He looked at his hand, he still has his red crayon.

He started to glide the crayon along Max arm, “red is happy.. no cry more.. you are happy because much red” he glided it almost till all of Max right arm are covered in red crayon. He moved to the baby’s cheek, gliding the crayon in circular motion.

\--^^--

Magnus stepped in the apartment, “Ale—” he stopped midway because he could hear muffled yells and cries? Baby crying? Max! Wait! It’s not baby, it’s Rafael! Magnus kicked his shoes off, he was panic, he rushed to the bedroom.

He saw Alec massaged his temple while holding Max, Magnus was surprised to see the baby, Max’s right side was covered in a complete different color from his natural skin tones, but his mind tore when he heard Rafael cries, the toddler was sitting while bawling his eyes out, red crayon gripped tightly around his right hand, while the left one was violently wiping the tears

Magnus walked to Rafael and picked him up, “what happened?” Magnus asked, Rafael’s cry didn’t subside at all, the Shadowhunter told him what happened, he listened to him as he calming Rafael down, sometimes he could feel Rafael almost vomiting, so the warlock placed a hand on the boy’s back, calming him down

“Go to the bed, Alec. You are tired”

“I can’t! How am I supposed to sleep when my baby is still covered in crayon?!” Magnus could feel Rafael flinched a bit in his arm, Magnus sighed, “I’ll bath him.. please, just go to sleep.. you are tired..”

“But—”

“Please, Alec” Alec glared at him, but he sighed, “fine” and went out from the room, leaving Max on the crib

“Rafe? Let’s bath Blueberry.. I know you want to put some shampoo on his hair” the Warlock put him down and took the baby. He walked to the bathroom, Rafael gripped the hem of Magnus shirt tightly.

They bath the baby, of course the work mostly done by Magnus, but Rafael rubbed the crayon off of his baby brother’s body, “you are doing great job, Rafe.. Blueberry is clean now!” Magnus said in chirpy voice, he wrapped Max with a towel and went back to the bedroom

“by the way, want to tell me why did that happen?” he asked as he put some clothes on Max before rocking him to sleep

The toddler looked down, playing with his fingers, “I’m sorry, Papa” he already stopped crying but his eyes were still red and puffy

“I know…, but, could you tell me why you drawing on Blueberry’s arm and face?”

“he cry, he cry loud.. I no want him sad, red is happy color, I color him happy” despite of the broken grammar, Magnus get the point, “okay, papa understand, but Blueberry crying because he wants to meet papa or daddy.. so if you hear Blueberry cry next time, call daddy or papa, okay?”

“really?” seeing his papa nodded, Rafael beamed up, finally knowing what to do if his brother crying, “Aye aye!”

“let’s apologize to daddy, shall we?”

“but, daddy is sleep… and angry..”

“No, daddy isn’t angry.. he was panic.. so he talk loudly” seeing Max already asleep, he put him on the crib, “shall we?”

“o..kay..”

\--^^--

“Alec?”

“yeah?” Magnus relieved the younger already on his usual state

“someone wants to apologize to you” Alec frowned at him, then he saw a little head poked out from behind Magnus legs, Alec’s formed an ‘O’ shape, realizing the apologizer.

“go on, Rafe” Magnus said as he saw Rafe looked up at him, the toddler looked at Alec for a second then fiddling with his fingers, “Daddy, I’m sorry I draw Buburry red.. I want him happy no cry no sad” his voice started shaking, almost crying, but Alec pulled him in hug, “it’s okay.. it’s okay, Rafe” he stroked his hair softly, “Daddy also sorry for yelling at you..” he pulled back from the hug

“It okay, daddy”

“but next time do not draw on your baby brother again, okay?” Rafe nodded

“Aww, such a sweet scene.. but I’m hungry.. who’s up for pancakes?” Rafe was distracted, “Me!”

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled, “way to ruin a moment, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.. please tell me what you think by leaving comments.. I really like reading comments :D


End file.
